Dangerous by Design
by ShawnL-06
Summary: Dangerous by Design make their debut in the WWE when Brock Lesnar comes back.
1. Wreslter Bios

This is some info on Dangerous by Design.  
-----  
  
Team Information  
  
Team Name: Dangerous by Design   
Team Members: Shawn Riggs & Devin Smith   
Alignment: Heel  
  
Entrance: Sweet Child O' Mine (Instrumental) Guns N' Roses hits The lights in the arena go off and strobe lights on the stage come on, Shawn and Devin comes out and stand in front of the stage and raise their arms then sparks ( kinda like Goldberg's) shoot up, they walk down to the ring and climb the turnbuckles and taunts.  
  
Background: Shawn and Devin have been best friends for 7 years, they first met each other at a local indy wrestling show. They started talking and they decided to become wrestlers. They have been a very successful tag team, dominating in the indy federations, with Shawns' brute force, and Devin's lightning speed. But then after Shawn had a terrible knee injury, their success in matches have been bugging them and they have been arguing with each other, but they are hoping their luck will change.  
  
Tag Team Finishing Move: Shawn gets the opponent in a figure 4, and Devin does a frog splash off the top rope. (I need a name for it.)  
  
Tag Team Signature Move(s):   
1. Double Chokeslam  
2. Combo Leg Drop (Shawn) & Frog Splash (Devin)   
3. The Kiss of Death (Its what the FBI does, Shawn gives a back breaker to the opponent and Devin does a leg drop onto the opponent.  
  
-----  
  
Wrestler #1 Information  
  
Wrestling Alias: Shawn Riggs   
Real Name: Shawn Lindberg   
Age:21 Height: 6'2"   
Weight: 265   
Hometown: St. Louis, MO   
Alignment: Heel  
Weapon of Choice: 2x4 with barb wire or a sledge hammer.  
  
Specialty Match: Hell in a Cell or TLC  
  
Ring Attire: Long black hair, brown eyes, a beard like Matt Hardy, buff like Brock Lesnar.  
  
Black gloves like Goldbergs, black elbow pads, Baggy black leather pants, black singlet, black boots, a knee brace on his right knee, black knee pads  
  
Entrance Attire: Black leather trench coat and sun glasses.  
  
Street Attire: Long black hair in a ponytail, a beard like Matt Hardy, buff like Brock Lesnar, blakc jeans, black boots, black shirt, black leather trench coat, and sun glasses.  
  
Entrance: Sweet Child O' Mine (Instrumental) Guns N' Roses hits The lights in the arena go off and strobe lights on the stage come on, he comes out and stand in front of the stage and raise their arms then sparks ( kinda like Goldberg's) shoot up, he walks down to the ring, walks up the steps into the ring and climb the turnbuckles and taunts.  
  
Background: Shawn grew up in a small town a few miles outside of St. Louis, he played football through out high school and did armature wrestling. He won state 2 times in wrestling and was all state in football for 3 years in a row. He decided to wrestle in the pros when he met his tag partner Devin Smith, but when he injured his knee in a match, they started to argue and loose matches, and he is hoping to bring an end to their loosing streak.  
  
Wrestling Style: Power, Hardcore, & Dirty  
  
Individual Finishing Move: The Riggs Affect - Pick them up on your shoulders, your left hand pushes them up, then you turn your body into a sit down power bomb.  
  
Secondary Finishing move: The Iron Cross - Its a razors edge off the turnbuckle.  
  
Individual Signature Move(s):   
1. Powerbomb off the Turnbuckle ( Like the Awsome Bomb)  
2. Leg Drop off the second rope on the turnbuckle.   
3. Spear  
  
Commonly Used Moves:   
1. Back Breaker   
2. Spine Buster   
3. Triple German Suplex   
4. Snap Suplex   
5. Triple Suplex   
6. Back Drop   
7. Chokeslam   
8. Jack Knife Powerbomb   
9. Sitdown Powerbomb   
10. Low Blow   
11. Sharp Shooter   
12. Single Leg Boston Crab  
13. Spin Out Powerbomb   
14. Spike DDT   
15. Inverted DDT   
16. Pump-Handle Suplex   
17. Tiger Driver   
18. Release German Suplex   
19. Chokeslam   
20. Sleeper Hold  
  
Occasional Moves:   
1. Diving Elbow Drop   
2. Super Kick 3.   
Belly-to-Belly 4.   
Flap Jack   
5. Cruise Missile (Spear off the turnbuckle)  
  
Strengths:   
1. His brute force   
2. His tolerance to pain   
3. His speed for his size  
  
Weaknesses:   
1. His right knee from a prior injury   
2. His love for women   
3. His cockiness -----  
  
Wrestler #2 Information  
  
Wrestling Alias: Devin Smith   
Real Name: Devin Smith   
Age: 20 Height: 5'11"   
Weight: 194   
Hometown: St. Louis, MO   
Alignment: Heel  
Weapon of Choice: chair or brass knuckles  
  
Specialty Match: Ladder Ring Attire: Short brown hair, brown eyes, he has a soul patch  
  
White pants, red boots, white gloves like Goldberg's, white elbow pads  
  
Street Attire: White jeans, black boots, white shirt, and sun glasses  
  
Entrance: Sweet Child O' Mine (Instrumental) Guns N' Roses hits The lights in the arena go off and strobe lights on the stage come on, he comes out and stand in front of the stage and raise their arms then sparks ( kinda like Goldberg's) shoot up, he walks down to the ring, walks up the steps into the ring and climb the turnbuckles and taunts.  
  
Background: He has always wanted to become a wrestler, but he never really tried until he met Shawn Riggs, his tag partner, they went through training together and have dominated the indy federations until Shawn injured his knee, after that they kept loosing matches, and now they are wanting to end their loosing streak.  
  
Wrestling Style: High-Flier, Technician  
  
Individual Finishing Move: Shooting Star Leg Drop  
  
Secondary Finishing move: Spike DDT  
  
Individual Signature Move(s):   
1. 450 splash  
2. Swanton Bomb   
3. Death Drop ( Its a super ninja off the turnbuckle)  
  
Commonly Used Moves:   
1. Tornado DDT  
2. Hurricarana   
3. X-Factor   
4. Pump-Handle Suplex (Front)   
5. Standing Arm Bar (Front)   
6. Side-Russian Legsweep (Behind)  
7. Octopus Stretch (Behind)   
8. Shining Wizard   
9. Spinning Wheel Kick   
10. Rolling DDT   
11. Missile Dropkick   
12. Butterfly Suplex   
13. Over the top rope cockscrew suicide plancha  
14. Dragon Attack   
15. Tiger Driver  
  
Occasional Moves:  
1. Super Plex   
2. Harlem Hangover   
3. Frog Splash   
4. Piledriver  
5. Release German Suplex  
  
Strengths:   
1. His lightning speed   
2. His willing-ness to do high risk moves  
3. His Awareness  
  
Weaknesses:   
1. Being small, he sometimes easily gets beat down by bigger wrestlers.   
2. His cockiness   
3. He sometimes can be over-confident 


	2. Our Debut

Note: See the wrestler bios for info on attire and moves.  
  
Chapter 1 Our Debut In this story Team Angle never broke up, The Big Show never chokeslamed Kurt Angle off the stage and never ending his career, and Brock Lesnar never made it into the NFL.  
  
November 2, 2004  
Team Angle wasn't at the Smackdown taping due to getting lost on their way to the arena. Kurt Angle was very upset that his own teammates were so stupid they got lost. So he went out to the ring to make a statement about Charlie Hass & Shelton Benjerman.  
  
Kurt: Tonight....... Team Angle is not here because they got lost on their way to the arena. As you all saw earlier they did have a match against the Dudley Boys for the WWE Tag Team Titles but they had to forfeit and the Basham Brothers took their place...... And they won. Charlie, Shelton..... I am so sick of you guys being lazy. If you guys don't start trying harder, I will kick you guys out of Team Angle, and I will beat the living......  
  
Brock Lesnar's music hits and the crowd goes crazy. Angle is pissed, and he starts pacing the ring. Lesnar walks toward the ring, he jumps up onto the apron and his pyro explodes from the turnbuckles, Lesnar walks up to Angle and snatches the mic from his hand.  
  
Lesnar: That's right I'm back.   
Kurt: What the hell are you doing here?   
Lesnar: I'm back and her guess what.... I'm the # 1 contender for your WWE Title.   
Kurt: How can that be? I thought the Big Show was the # 1 contender.   
Lesnar: Yes, he was. But he has been fired for putting some poor guy in the hospital after some bar fight.  
  
In rage Kurt hits Lesnar. They start trading punches, then Sweet Child O' Mine (Instrumental) blares over the speakers, the lights go out, strobe lights on the titontron come on, and two men walk out from the back. They stand in front of the titontron and sparks (like Goldberg's) shoot up out of the stage. They walk toward the ring and climb in and the largest one picks up a mic, and so does Kurt,  
  
Kurt: Who the hell are you?   
Large man: I'm Shawn Riggs and my partner is Devin Smith, we are Dangerous by Design.   
Kurt: What the hell do you want?   
Riggs: We are here to make an impact.   
Then Riggs kicks Kurt in the stomach and delivers a devastating Riggs Affect. Devin picks Kurt up and executes a spike DDT and drags him over to the corner, he climbs the turnbuckle and does a Shooting Star Press. They both look at Lesnar who is in shock at what just happened right before his eyes.  
  
Riggs picks up a mic and says to Lesnar: We hate Kurt Angle as much as you do. We just decided to show him how much we don't care about who the Olympic Hero is.  
  
He offers his hand to Lesnar. Lesnar hesitates for a moment before shaking his hand. Devin picked up Angle and shoved him toward Lesnar. Lesnar performed a move that the fans haven't seen in awhile, the F5.  
  
Riggs and Smith climbed out of the ring as Lesnar taunted Angle. He played the crowd while Dangerous by Design returned back stage, and when he made his way through the curtains Riggs and Smith were waiting for him.  
  
Riggs: Hey man, welcome back.  
Lesnar: Glad to be back. Hey Riggs, that was a nice move man. What do you call it?   
Riggs: I call it The Riggs Affect.  
Lesnar: Cool.   
All three of them started to walk back toward the locker rooms.   
Riggs: Hey Brock, me and Devin is goin to a club after the show, you wana go?  
Lesnar: Sure I'll go get ready.   
Lesnar walked into his locker room and put hi street clothes on.   
Riggs (walking toward his locker room): Man did you feel the energy when we were out there? Smith: Hell ya!   
Riggs: Hey man, let's go get ready.   
Smith: Aight, I'll go tell Brock to meet us in the parking lot.  
  
A few minutes later all three of them got into Riggs's black Hummer and drove to the club. 


End file.
